


You can't call it 'Veritaserum' [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Het, Kissing, Mildly Dubious Consent, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Steve is good at taking orders, Truth Serum, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "You can't call it 'Veritaserum'" by Mommybird.</p><p>"They used to think Captain American was impervious to any drug, but drugs nowadays are a lot stronger and smarter than they used to be. (Takes place somewhere between The Avengers and Captain America: The Winter Soldier.)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't call it 'Veritaserum' [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RembrandtsWife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You can't call it 'Veritaserum'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660142) by [RembrandtsWife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/RembrandtsWife). 



Length: 17:37  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/you%20can%27t%20call%20it%20veritaserum.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/you-cant-call-it-veritaserum).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my campaign to be less of a weenie about reading smutty fanfic out loud. /0\
> 
> Used to fill my "in vino veritas/drunkfic" square for trope_bingo.


End file.
